This revised proposal is submitted to NIMH for a competing continuation of "Developmental Risks for Depression, Anxiety and Violence" (R01 MH56587). The proposal seeks to examine the course, consequences, predictors, and prevention of depression, social phobia, and generalized anxiety in young adulthood in a community sample through age 33. Analyses will study longitudinal patterns of depression and anxiety in the 20s and 30s, and the consequences of these patterns for healthy adult functioning, including positive behavior (e.g., constructive engagement in work or school, interpersonal connection with family and peers), physical health (e.g., exercise, obesity), and utilization of health services (e.g., mental health counseling, self-help groups). The study will also examine the role of social developmental processes and proximal stressful life events in explaining patterns of depression and anxiety in young adulthood, as well as the long-term effects of intervention in the elementary grades on these patterns. The study will analyze data from the Seattle Social Development Project (SSDP), a multiethnic urban panel of 808 males and females, constituted in 1985 when participants entered the fifth grade in 18 elementary schools. Currently, the longitudinal dataset consists of 11 waves of data from ages 10 to 27. Consistently high response rates have averaged 95% of the original sample during the last seven waves of interviews. A companion study funded by NIDA will collect waves 12 and 13, at ages 30 and 33. Data include mental health assessments based on the Diagnostic Interview Schedule (DIS). Existing longitudinal data include prospective measures of community, family, school, peer, and individual risk and protective factors,as well as assessments of substance use, delinquency, and positive outcomes. Teacher ratings using the Achenbach Child Behavior Checklist (CBCL) were used to assess internalizing and externalizing behavior problems during childhood and adolescence. Portions of the parent and self-report versions of the CBCL were also used. Analyses of childhood and adolescent predictors, a test of the social development model predicting depression, and a test of intervention effects on depression, anxiety, and violence have been completed under the current NIMH grant. The proposed study will use newly available data to understand adolescent predictors of adult patterns of depression and anxiety into the 30s, and their relationship to healthy adult functioning.